Between The Tiger and The Dragon
by mystic rei
Summary: Masamune dan Yukimura kembali bertemu. Namun, bagaimana jika pertarungan yang selalu mereka impikan itu dicampuri oleh pihak ketiga?  Fail summary. Soft yaoi. Enjoy !


**Yo semua, saya kembali dengan fanfic baru~! Ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom Sengoku Basara, dengan pairing Date/Sana. Mohon bantuannya~! ^_^**

**Disclaimer : Sayangnya bukan punya saya. Tapi fanfic ini saya yang bikin**

**Warning : Containing soft yaoi, (maybe) miss-typo dan gaje. Masa/Yuki**

**Don't like, don't read! If you like it, please review! :D**

"Kita bertemu lagi, Sanada Yukimura."

"Dokuganryu, Date Masamune!"

**Between the Tiger and the Dragon **

Suasana berubah hening seketika saat kedua ksatria ini bertemu. The Young Tiger from Kai, Sanada Yukimura kembali berhadapan dengan rival abadinya, The One Eyed Dragon, Date Masamune. Semburat senyum terlihat jelas di wajah mereka berdua. Inilah yang mereka tunggu-tunggu. Inilah keinginan terbesar mereka.

Seluruh pasukan kedua belah pihak mengerti situasi itu. Pasukan dari Kai segera mundur untuk membiarkan sang komandan, Sanada Yukimura menikmati pertarungannya.

Setelah diberi senyuman penuh arti oleh Date Masamune, sang Mata Kanan Dokuganryu, Katakura Kojyurou segera menyuruh para anak buahnya untuk membiarkan ketua mereka maju sendirian.

Sementara dari kejauhan, seorang shinobi berpakaian serba hijau dan berambut merah mengamati Yukimura. Ia, Sarutobi Sasuke, menyeringai dibalik pepohonan,"Kelihatannya akan seru. Ayo danna, tunjukkan padanya!"

Padang rumput bergoyang ditiup angin semilir musim semi yang sejuk. Tempat itu menjadi saksi sebuah pertarungan antar dua orang rival yang sebentar lagi akan menunjukkan hasil latihan mereka masing-masing, dan pengalaman dari berbagai pertempuran yang mereka lalui. Jantung Yukimura berdetak hebat, ia merasa begitu bersemangat bisa menghadapi Masamune lagi. Ia mengambil senjatanya berupa dua buah spear dan menggenggamnya erat-erat.

Begitupun Masamune. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengambil seluruh perhatiannya telah berdiri didepannya. Sosok merah didepannya terlihat begitu kuat, lebih kuat dari dulu. Ia menyeringai, mancabut keenam pedangnya sekaligus. Dadanya terasa tidak bisa menahan gejolak semangat yang dari tadi memenuhi jiwanya.

"Aku harap kau sudah lebih kuat sekarang, Sanada Yukimura." Masamune sudah menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

"Tentu, Masamune-dono!" sahut Yukimura, melakukan hal yang sama dengan lawannya.

Mereka berdua saling menatap, waspada, saling memperhatikan seluruh badan lawannya masing-masing. Wajah mereka jelas tersenyum penuh aura bertarung yang kuat.

"Katakura-sama.." kata salah satu prajurit setia Masamune.

"Hm?" sahut Kojyuuro pendek.

"Ketua akan menang kan?"

Kojyuuro tersenyum dan menoleh ke prajuritnya itu,"Tentu saja. Tapi jangan ganggu pertarungan mereka, mengerti?"

"Hai!" seru prajurit itu siap mematuhi.

Kembali ke kedua orang rival yang akan segera mengadu senjata. Yukimura dan Masamune, tanpa aba-aba langsung maju bersamaan. Mungkin karena mereka sudah saling mengetahui satu sama lain. Suara-suara senjata yang beradu segera terdengar oleh semua orang yang ada disitu. Energi merah dari Yukimura berbenturan dengan energi biru Masamune, api melawan petir. Semuanya beradu dengan sengit. Yukimura dan Masamune bertarung dengan segenap jiwa mereka, saling mengangumi perkembangan kemampuan masing-masing lawan.

Kojyurou dan Sasuke yang memperhatikan tuan mereka dari jauh ikut senang melihat keduanya bertarung dengan seluruh kemampuan yang dimiliki.

Biru dan merah saling beradu, bersaing untuk mendominasi pertarungan, lalu melesat membelah kelangit. Setelah sedikit pertempuran diatas sana, mereka kembali turun ke bumi dengan gagah. Masamune segera menyerang Yukimura dengan petirnya, namun sayang saat itu Yukimura tidak siap. Ia hanya bisa menghindar dan hampir terjatuh karena posisi kakinya yang tidak mantap. Lengan kirinya terserempet sedikit oleh serangan Masamune.

"Kenapa? Sudah lelah, Sanada Yukimura?" Masamune menyeringai mengejek.

"Hah..hah..tentu belum, Masamune-dono!" tukas Yukimura sambil kembali bangkit.

Dari jauh, Sasuke berkomentar,"Danna, bisa-bisanya kau lengah begitu." Tiba-tiba ia melihat sesosok lain yang mengintai kekedua orang yang sedang berduel itu.

"Mulai lagi?" kata Masamune.

"Ya!" seru Yukimura dengan semangatnya yang tidak pernah habis. Pertarungan pun dimulai lagi.

Setelah beberapa saat bertarung, keduanya berpisah untuk sejenak mengambil nafas. Mereka tersenyum puas dengan lawan masing-masing. Tiba-tiba, mata Yukimura beralih dari Masamune dan menangkap suatu objek yang misterius. Seperti sesosok orang yang sedang memperhatikan.

Sasuke juga melihat ke arah yang sama. Ia pergi mendekati orang misterius itu, dan segera mengetahui bahwa ia mengarahkan panah, siap membidik Masamune.

Yukimura juga melihat itu. Segera, ia berlari ke arah Masamune didepannya. "Masamune-dono, awas!"

Masamune tidak sempat mengerti apa yang terjadi…

**JLEEB!**

.

.

.

Semua yang disitu terbelalak. Para prajurit meneriakkan nama komandannya masing-masing. Kojyurou pun terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Pertarungan yang tidak boleh diganggu itu telah diinterupsi!

**BRUUKK**

Sesosok badan terjatuh ditanah berumput. Darah mengalir segar dari punggungnya. Tiga buah panah berhasil tertancap disitu.

"SANADA YUKIMURA!"

Masamune berlari terburu-buru menghampiri tubuh rivalnya yang terbaring lemas.

"Sanada Yukimura! Oi! Bertahanlah!" seru Masamune panik.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul diantara semuanya sambil membawa seseorang.

"Dia berusaha menembakkan panah pada…danna! Danna!" Sasuke terkejut melihat Yukimura sudah berlumuran darah.

"Masamune-sama!" seru Kojyurou menghampiri tuannya. "Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Aku melihat orang ini membidikkan panah pada Dokuganryu. Tapi terlambat, saat aku sampai ia sudah menembakkannya." Kata Sasuke lagi. Kepanikan terlihat dari suara bicaranya.

"Sepertinya Yukimura-dono juga melihatnya." Kata Kojyurou lagi.

Tanpa menunggu apapun, Sasuke segera memberi pertolongan darurat untuk Yukimura. Betapa terkejut ia saat melihat panah itu. "Ini…racun!"

Sontak Masamune dan Kojyurou terperangah. Raut muka Masamune berubah seketika.

'Jadi aku hampir saja terkena itu jika saja Sanada Yukimura tidak mendorongku tadi? Tapi kenapa ia melakukannya?'

Masamune dipenuhi pikiran-pikiran itu. Matanya menatap wajah Yukimura yang mati-matian melawan racun ditubuhnya. Wajahnya pucat, suhu tubuhnya tinggi, nafasnya cepat, tubunya bergetar dan berkeringat dingin. Jelas ia tidak sadarkan diri sekarang. Dan ia tidak terlihat seperti Yukimura yang biasanya.

Kojyurou berlutut disamping Sasuke,"Bawa saja Yukimura-dono ke Oushuu. Dari sini lebih dekat, dan kami punya dokter yang handal. Mungkin ia bisa selamat. Dia harus segera ditangani."

Sasuke sempat bingung pada tawaran itu.

"Hei shinobi, cepat bawa Sanada Yukimura!" seru Masamune,"Kita ke Oushuu. Lagipula aku berhutang padanya untuk ini."

Mendengar itu, Sasuke lalu memutuskan untuk menerimanya,"Terima kasih atas kebaikan kalian."

Segera, pasukan Oushuu kembali ke tempatnya bersama Sasuke dan Yukimura. Sementara pasukan Kai diperintahkan kembali untuk menyampaikan kejadian ini pada Takeda Shingen, atasan Yukimura sekaligus penguasa daerah Kai.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di Oushuu, tepatnya dikediaman Date Masamune, Yukimura segera dirawat oleh dokter yang telah dipanggil oleh Sasuke atas nama Kojyurou. Dokter telah memberinya obat penangkal racun dan memastikan Yukimura dapat segera sadar. Namun, butuh waktu minimal seminggu sampai tubuhnya benar-benar pulih.

"Racunnya tidak berbahaya, namun dapat mematikan jika tidak segera ditangani. Untung Anda memanggil saya tepat waktu." Kata Dokter itu seraya membereskan barang-barangnya untuk memeriksa Yukimura. "Hubungi aku jika obatnya sudah habis. Ini harus terus diminum selama seminggu, sementara obat yang saya buat hanya cukup untuk 3 hari. Aku akan membuatkan lagi untuknya dan membawanya kesini."

"Terima kasih banyak." Sahut Kojyurou dan lalu mengantar Dokter itu keluar ruangan tempat Yukimura terbaring.

Di kamar itu, Masamune dan Sasuke terus menatap sosok Yukimura yang tengah tertidur. Kini ia terlihat lebih tenang meski masih terlihat pucat. Setidaknya, tubuhnya sudah tidak bergetar lagi. Masamune melihat wajah menyesal Sasuke yang tidak sempat menghentikan orang misterius itu tepat waktu. Kini dia telah diserahkan oleh Masamune untuk diinterospkesi oleh Kojyurou.

"Danna…" ucap Sasuke pelan. Yang dipanggil tetap diam, tidak bergeming.

Masamune juga sedari tadi hanya menutup mulutnya. Satu matanya kirinya tertuju pada Yukimura sementara pikirannya melayang entah dimana.

'Kenapa kamu menolongku, Sanada Yukimura? Bukankah seharusnya kau biarkan saja aku yang terkena panah itu? Kenapa harus kamu?'

Memecah keheningan, Kojyurou datang memasuki ruangan kamar itu. "Permisi, Masamune-sama. Aku akan mulai menginterogasi si penembak panah tadi. Apa kau mau ikut, Sarutobi?"

"Iya." Jawab Sasuke bangkit dari tempatnya.

"Baiklah, kami permisi, Masamune-sama." Dan mereka berdua pun pergi ke suatu tempat, meninggalkan Masamune dan Yukimura berdua di dalam kamar.

Menit demi menit berlalu, namun Masamune tetap diam ditempatnya sambil terus menatap Yukimura. Ia mengamati sosok rivalnya, rambut cokelatnya yang panjang terurai, wajahnya yang tertidur dengan tenang, gerakan dadanya yang naik turun dengan harmonis. Sosok yang selalu membakar semangat Masamune dengan apinya, rival abadi yang selalu menjadi keinginan Masamune untuk terus bertarung dengannya.

Tiba-tiba dikepalanya terbersit suatu ingatan. Ingatan tentang pertarungannya dengan Yukimura sebelum ini. Ditengah-tengah pertarungan itu, Masamune berkata,

"Aku ingin ini berlangsung selamanya."

Masamune menaruh tangannya di dahinya dan menutupi wajahnya. Dia ingin terus menjadi rival dengan Yukimura, selamanya. Selamanya. Tanpa ada apapun yang memisahkan mereka. Kemudian ia kembali melihat Yukimura yang terbaring tak berdaya.

'Bagaimana jika dia pergi mendahuliku lebih dulu?' pikir Masamune.

Ia akhirnya bergerak, mendekati tempat Yukimura tertidur. Ditatapnya wajah rivalnya itu. Wajah yang selalu bersemangat dan polos, kini berubah pucat. Mata yang selalu bergerak ingin tahu, terlihat bersinar, kini tertutup. Tubuh yang sepertinya selalu hangat bagai api hidup, kini berubah dingin.

Masamune lalu mengambil kain yang dipakai untuk mengompres dahi Yukimura dan mencelupkannya kembail ke air. Kain basah itu kemudian ia peras dan diletakkannya kembali ke dahi pemuda itu. Sejenak ditatapnya lagi wajah Yukimura lekat-lekat, lalu kepalanya ia tundukkan menghadap lantai ber-tatami hijau dibawahnya.

"Kenapa kamu menolongku, Sanada Yukimura?"

"Karena…aku ingin kau selalu sehat…Masamune-dono…"

Suara lirih terdengar ditelinga Masamune. Segera ia alihkan matanya ke arah sumber suara.

"Sanada…Yukimura, kau sudah bangun!" seru Masamune lega. Sambutan itu dibalas Yukimura oleh senyuman manis.

"Aku…ingin kau selalu sehat…supaya kita bisa terus bertarung… Masamune-dono."

Mata Masamune membulat mendengar itu. Rupanya, Yukimura masih ingat hari dimana Masamune bilang bahwa ia ingin selamanya bertarung dan menjadi rival abadi dengan Yukimura.

"Sanada…"

"Masamune-dono…" potong Yukimura,"Aku melihat…sesosok orang yang membidikmu dengan panah. Tanpa pikir panjang…aku langsung berlari ke arahmu…supaya kau tidak terkena panah itu."

Tiba-tiba bibir Yukimura disentuh oleh jari telunjuk Masamune. "Diamlah."

Beberapa saat kemudian bibir mereka berdua telah bertemu. Masamune mencium lembut bibir Yukimura. Pemuda berambut cokelat dibawahnya terkejut dan menutup matanya. Masamune menjilat bibir bawah Yukimura, berusaha untuk masuk. Saat Yukimura mendesah, lidah Masamune segera masuk dan merasakan setiap sudut mulut Yukimura. Ciuman itu semakin hangat dan dalam sampai akhirnya mereka melepasnya untuk mengambil oksigen.

"Itu…untuk apa, Masamune-dono?" tanya Yukimura sambil terengah-engah. Ia terbatuk beberapa kali, namun Masamune hanya menatap mata pemuda itu.

"Untuk membuat darah mengalir lancar ke kepalamu. Lihat, wajahmu memerah sekarang."

Yukimura yang blushing berat, segera memalingkan matanya. Kegugupannya terlihat jelas, dan membuat Masamune tertawa kecil.

Dokuganryu kembali mendekati Yukimura, menggenggam tangan kanan pemuda itu dan meletakkannya disamping wajahnya. "Tuh kan. Tubuhmu lebih hangat sekarang."

Wajah Yukimura semakin memerah karena malu. Ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Sebelum ia sempat menemukan kata yang tepat, Masamune sudah menciumnya kembali.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku, Yukimura."

Wajah mereka begitu dekat. Yukimura hanya menjawab perkataan Masamune dengan senyuman, lebih manis dari sebelumnya.

Dan mereka berdua pun kembali tenggelam dalam ciuman yang hangat dan bergairah, melupakan apapun, termasuk keberadaan Kojyurou dan Sasuke yang tengah melihat mereka berdua sambil melongo. Rupanya mereka tidak sadar bahwa pintu kamar tempat Yukimura dirawat dibiarkan terbuka supaya udara segar bisa mengalir masuk. Dan siapapun, dapat melihat jelas adegan didalamnya.

"Ada yang bilang kalau perbedaan antara cinta dan benci itu tipis." Ucap Sasuke sambil menggaruk pipinya.

Kojyurou hanya menarik nafas,"Ya…aku sudah melihat buktinya."

-END-

**Selesai! *applause***

**Maaf berantakan dan kurang disana-sini, soalnya fanfic ini dibuat waktu gak bisa tidur, diperiksa dikit, terus langsung publish. Hehe...**

**Adegan pas Masamune bilang bahwa dia ingin selalu bertarung dengan Yukimura selamanya, terinspirasi dari adegan di manga Sengoku Basara 3 chapter...err...kalo gak salah chapter 1. Silkan cek sendiri deh~! *taboked*  
**

**Semoga ada yang suka dengan cerita ini…  
**

**#lagigalau**

**Review anda akan memberi saya semangat ditengah persiapan UN ini.**

**Thanks for read! :D**

**-OMAKE-**

"Neh, Masamune-dono. Karena aku sudah menyelamatkanmu, aku minta balasan."

"Hm? Kau mau apa?"

"Ng.." Yukimura berpikir sejenak,"Bagaimana kalau traktir dango?"

Mendengar itu Masamune menyeringai,"Heheh…aku bisa membalasmu dengan sesuatu yang lebih dari itu."

Mata Yukimura sedikit melebar,"Ohya? Dengan apakah itu?"

"Kamu akan lihat…lagipula, kamu akan tinggal selama seminggu disini." Masamune mulai memasang wajah nakalnya. Tiba-tiba Yukimura merinding, wajahnya kembali memerah. Masamune berbisik dengan suara yang menggoda, tepat ditelinga pemuda berambut cokelat panjang dibawahnya.

"…Kamu pasti puas…"


End file.
